IBC-13: 'Don't count us out'
August 19, 2000 (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 66) CHANNEL 13 has always been identified with the PBA games, and recently with Viva's local production. That’s because the Viva-Vintage tandem has more or less cornered the network’s primetime hours. So, when Boots Anson-Roa took over as president in July 1998, she couldn't really put her stamp on the nation’s programming and even the non-prime hours were sold to blocktimers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits. ANSON-ROA. Creative problem-solver. Slowly, however, Boots managed to make her presence felt in the industry. It started with TV specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. Last Monday (August 14), the network held a press conference to tell everyone not to count IBC-13 out. Boots told us that her station had gotten back some of its primetime hours: 7 to 9 p.m. on Mondays; 8 to 9 p.m. on Tuesdays; 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight on Fridays; and 11 p.m. to 12 midnight across the board. SNOOKY Serna-Go and Anne Marie Soriano are news anchors in "IBC Express Balita." GARY Lising, Giselle Sanchez and Jun Urbano in "Last Fool Show" "DMZ-TV." Dance program. To fill up these hours, IBC-13 has lined up the following shows: Local movies on Mondays, 7 to 9 p.m., a co-production with Viva Television. Good Take, Mondays at 11:30 p.m. A program that highlights the achievements of individuals or groups that make them living heroes that viewers can emulate. It is hosted by Chin Chin Gutierrez with co-host Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro. DMZ-TV, Tuesdays, 8 to 9 p.m. A dance program hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil with co-host Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman. The show, which is simulcast on 89 DMZ on radio, is directed by Mark Reyes. Last Fool Show, Fridays, 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. Comedians Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez take a zany look at the raging issues of the day. The trio interview newsmakers on current developments in their own inimitable way. Y2K: Yes to Kids, Sundays, 10 to 10:30 a.m. A children's program hosted by 11-year-old Maxene Magalona aimed at young viewers. Hapi Kung Healthy, Sundays, 10:30 to 11 a.m. A sitcom/magazine program that deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments. It is hosted by Manilyn Reynes with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas, and directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Then there are the news programs: Express Balita (4:30 p.m.) anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and Anne Marie Soriano; Ronda Trese (11 p.m.) with Elmer Mercado and Ida Bernasconi; and IBC Headliners with Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Grace Choa, Neil Edward Santos III and Manuel Llige. The announcement may not have been earthshaking but we could see, pleased Boots was during the presscon. Ratings-wise, she says, IBC-13 is now a strong No. 3, thanks primarily to the PBA games and the Viva programs. She hopes that the station-produced shows will eventually contribute to an even higher station rating. Boots told us that for the first time, the network registered a net profit of P 37 million as of June this year. The network has been able to remit some P 58 million to the BIR for back taxes and another P28 million to its employees for back wages. Boots explained the creative way in which the network has been able to settle these accounts. One way was to use exchange deals with suppliers so that employees can get appliances instead of cash. The station’s transmitter has also been repaired and the main studio has been fixed. Slowly, she says IBC-13 is showing positive results, so that when it is finally privatized, the network will get an attractive price. That, in the final analysis, is what Boots is aiming for, to make IBC-13 a sellable network in the future. In the meantime, she’s been telling her employees to perform well. When the new owners take over, she says many of them may just land with the new management; if they don’t have good records, they may not stand a chance of being hired. We admire Boots’ management style, one in which her fellow workers are given importance. During the presscon, she took the trouble of thanking the managers who have helped her in making IBC-13 a much improved station. 'IBC-13 Primetime Schedule (August 14-20, 2000)' :Monday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - The Estrada Presidency (replay) :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - NBA Action :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - Viva Proudly Presents :09:00PM - 2000 Cardiff World Professional Pool Championships :10:30PM - Super Bouts :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Good Take :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Tuesday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Good Take (replay) :08:30AM - The Estrada Presidency (replay) :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - PBA Moments :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - 2000 Cardiff World Professional Pool Championships :08:00PM - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :09:00PM - Now Showing :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Ugnayan sa Rembrandt :12:30AM - The Quantum Channel :Wednesday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) :10:00PM - Blow by Blow :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Sagupaan :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Thursday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Lingkod Bayan :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Smart TV Shopping :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - Akazukin Chacha :05:30PM - NBA Jam :06:00PM - May Bukas Pa :07:00PM - 2000 Cardiff World Professional Pool Championships :09:00PM - Subic Bay :10:00PM - Habang May Buhay :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - The Estrada Presidency :12:30AM - The Quantum Channel :Friday :07:00AM - IBC Express Balita (replay) :07:30AM - Powerline :08:00AM - Jeep ni Erap :09:00AM - Value Vision :11:30AM - Give a Life :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:30PM - The Hour of Truth :03:00PM - Pinoy Music Video :04:00PM - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30PM - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00PM - PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Milkmen vs. Purefoods TJ Hotdogs (LIVE) :07:30PM - PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra Kings (LIVE) :10:00PM - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:00PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30PM - Last Fool Show :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Saturday :07:00AM - El Shaddai :11:00AM - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :11:30AM - Gogo's Adventure with English :12:00NN - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :01:00PM - World Women's Volleyball Grand Pix: Italy vs. Korea (LIVE) (August 19) :03:00PM - World Women's Volleyball Grand Pix: Brazil vs. Russia (LIVE) (August 19) :05:00PM - H2K (Hati-Hating Kapatid) :06:00PM - Viva Premiere Night :08:00PM - Kagat ng Dilim :09:00PM - Dear Heart :10:00PM - Gags Must Be Crazy :11:00PM - Asian PGA Tour :12:00MN - The Quantum Channel :Sunday :07:00AM - The Key of David :07:30AM - Answers with Bayless Conley :08:00AM - The Message :09:00AM - Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass :10:00AM - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30AM - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:00AM - A Taste of Life :12:00NN - Tukaan :01:00PM - Ating Alamin :02:00PM - Value Vision :03:30PM - Milo Sporting World :04:00PM - PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Tanduay Rhum Masters vs. Mobiline Phone Pals (LIVE) :06:30PM - PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Sta. Lucia Realtors vs. Sunkist Orange Juicers (LIVE) :09:00PM - Sinemaks :11:00PM - In His Steps :11:30PM - El Shaddai :VIVA PROUDLY PRESENTS: Driector of Joel Lamangan :The Flor Contemplacion Story (August 7) :Ikaw (August 14) :Pangako ng Kahapon (August 21) :Hanggang Saan, Hanggang Kailan (August 28)